En attendant la suite
by Zaaaaz0102
Summary: Post "Un sentiment nouveau"
1. Chapter 1

Il n'était pas loin de 19 heures et Michael Cutter travaillait encore dans son bureau. La journée avait été longue et intense entre les témoins à préparer en vue de leurs futures audiences, les suspects à interroger ou les procès en cours à mener. En rejoignant l'Unité spéciale pour les victimes, il savait que les cas qu'il aurait à gérer seraient difficiles et nécessiteraient une grande force morale. Après chaque affaire il se sentait vide intérieurement, incapable de ressentir une quelconque émotion. Il admirait les détectives avec lesquels il travaillait mais malgré cela, pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu exercer une autre profession. Non seulement il adorait son travail d'EADA et défendait avec passion chaque cas mais surtout il y avait rencontré la femme de sa vie, Consuela Rubirosa. Depuis quelques mois, ils étaient libres de vivre leur amour, Connie ne travaillant plus directement sous ses ordres.

Elle était sa pierre de touche, son pilier qui le soutenait après chaque défaite, qui l'encourageait après chaque victoire, qui l'aidait à affronter toutes ces affaires de viols, meurtres, disparitions d'enfants… Elle était sa force, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait dû affronter elle-même et ce qu'elle affrontait encore.

La vibration de son portable le tira de la lecture de son dossier, un sourire illumina ses traits tirés lorsqu'il reconnut l'expéditeur du message qu'il venait de recevoir.

 _Vous n'auriez pas vu mon petit-ami ? Il a disparu depuis ce matin, très tôt, et n'est toujours pas rentré… Je suis affreusement inquiète. Il me manque terriblement…_

Il savait que le mercredi soir Connie partait un peu plus tôt du bureau pour se rendre à son cours de fitness et devait donc être déjà rentrée chez elle.

 _Je pars dans 5 minutes. Promis…_

Il referma le dossier, mit un peu d'ordre dans ses papiers et se leva pour prendre son manteau quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau. Mike se retourna, surpris que quelqu'un désire le voir à une heure aussi tardive.

\- _Cutter, je suis heureuse que vous soyez encore là._

\- _J'allais partir cher Maître…_

Debout devant lui se tenait l'avocate Erica Gardner, qu'il avait affronté à de nombreuses reprises et notamment lors du procès de Marcus Woll.

\- _S'il vous plaît Mike, cela ne prendra que 5 minutes…_

Mike invita Erica à s'asseoir et soupira en pensant à son dernier échange avec Connie…

##

Il était 20h30 quand Mike arriva enfin chez Connie. Il s'attendait à recevoir un accueil glacial, il l'aurait mérité après tout, et avait déjà préparé sa plaidoirie. Connie lui ouvrit et s'il put déceler de la colère dans son regard dans un premier temps, cela se dissipa très vite quand elle vit les traits tirés et le regard inquiet de son amant.

\- _Connie, je suis désolé d'arriver aussi tard…_

\- _Chuuut_ …

Connie le fit taire d'un baiser. Toute leur frustration d'avoir passé la journée sans se voir pouvait se faire ressentir dans ce baiser. Et quand Mike prolongea le baiser, Connie sut que sa journée avait été vraiment mauvaise et qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de rajouter des reproches. Elle resserra son étreinte et put sentir toute la tension nerveuse accumulée dans les épaules de son amant.

\- _Je t'aime Mike._

\- _Merci_ , souffla-t-il alors qu'il déposait un léger baiser sur son front. Ils restèrent quelques instants encore le front collé, les yeux fermés, profitant de l'intimité du moment.

Mike se débarrassa rapidement de ses affaires, se dirigea vers la cuisine d'où il revint tenant deux verres de vin. Il s'installa dans le canapé, rapidement rejoint par Connie. Elle se positionna dans son dos pour lui masser les épaules. Mike retira sa chemise et laissa les mains de Connie s'affairer sur ses épaules.

\- _Tu veux en parler ?_

Mike prit une profonde inspiration et commença :

\- _Au moment où je partais, Erica Gardner est venue me rendre visite…_

\- _Hum, des visites tardives d'avocates à ton bureau ? Devrais-je m'inquiéter Mike ?_ plaisanta Connie, espérant continuer à détendre son compagnon. Mike rit de bon cœur en saisissant la main de Connie pour la porter à ses lèvres et l'embrasser tendrement.

\- _Aucunement ma Chère. Quel homme serait assez fou pour aller voir ailleurs alors qu'il a chez lui la plus belle créature de la terre ?_

\- _Flatteur ! Alors que voulait-elle ?_

\- _Elle est venue me parler de Marcus…_

Connie se tendit à l'évocation du nom de son ex amant, qu'ils avaient mis en prison quelques années auparavant pour son implication dans la disparition de témoins notamment.

\- _Elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire davantage mais Marcus souhaite me rencontrer. Il aurait des informations à partager…_

\- _Il a retrouvé une conscience ?_

\- _C'est ce que j'ai demandé à Erika. Elle m'a assuré que c'était important, que la prison avait changé Marcus, que cela lui avait permis de réfléchir à ses actes…_

\- _Et que vas-tu faire ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas… Je voulais t'en parler avant de décider de quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui, ni de près, ni de loin, pas après tout ce qu'il t'a fait._

\- _Mike, c'est du passé maintenant, de l'histoire ancienne, j'ai tiré un trait là-dessus. Il n'a pas réellement compté dans ma vie, c'était juste une erreur de jugement._

\- _Je sais mais…_

\- _Non Mike, je t'assure que je vais bien. D'ailleurs quelque part au fond de moi je lui en suis reconnaissante. Aujourd'hui si on est ensemble sur ce canapé c'est parce qu'on a tous les deux assumé nos sentiments et il y a contribué, qu'on le veuille ou non. Je suis heureuse. Ici, avec toi, dans mon job, partout. Et lui, a échoué dans tout…_

\- _Donc tu penses que je devrais aller le voir ?_

\- _Malgré tout le mal qu'il nous a fait, tout le discrédit qu'il a jeté sur la profession, je pense que tu devrais le rencontrer._

\- _Eh bien soit, j'irai… Maintenant assez parlé de travail, d'Erica ou de Marcus, je veux profiter de cette soirée avec toi._ Mike attira Connie sur ses genoux, passa une main derrière son cou et l'embrassa.

\- _Comment fais-tu pour être si belle ? Malgré nos affaires, moi par moment, tu es toujours là, forte et belle…_

\- _Je suis une femme tout simplement_ , elle le taquinait avec ce regard qui le faisait succomber.

\- _Tu es ma perfection…_

\- _Oui mais ta perfection, elle meurt de faim ! Elle a dépensé beaucoup d'énergie pour entretenir ce corps parfait, a préparé le repas puis a attendu son prince charmant encore et encore, se désespérant de ne le voir rentrer…_

\- _Quel idiot…_ _Je sens encore quelques tensions dans ma nuque, tu penses que tu pourrais reprendre le massage après le repas… dans la chambre ?_ implora Mike mais dont le regard brillait de malice.

\- _Humm, c'est une possibilité. Ensuite nous pourrions tester ce nouveau mouvement que j'ai appris à la gym…_

\- _Tu es sûre d'avoir faim ?_

\- _Mike !_

\- _Ok, ok… On mange d'abord._

##

Le jeudi soir, toujours chez Connie…

\- _Je peux t'entendre penser._

\- _Désolé… Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Je n'arrête pas de penser à l'entrevue que tu auras avec Marcus demain. Je sais que je t'ai dit que j'allais bien et que c'était du passé mais le fait est que je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser toute la journée. J'ai peur qu'il t'implique dans l'une de ses combines et tu sais comme moi de quoi il est capable pour arriver à ses fins._

Mike alluma la lampe de chevet, se redressa et regarda Connie droit dans les yeux.

\- _Hey Connie, tout ira bien ! Cela m'ennuie autant que toi de le voir mais sachant comment ça s'est terminé pour lui, je pense qu'il est au pied du mur._

\- _Je m'inquiète pour toi._

\- _Oui et je t'aime pour ça aussi mais il n'a plus le pouvoir de me menacer… En plus tu es celle à qui l'on s'en prend, pas moi._

\- _Mike, je suis sérieuse !_

\- _Tout ira bien,_ Mike se pencha pour l'embrasser, _je te le promets._ Connie prolongea le baiser, prête à aller plus loin. Mike ne se fit pas prier pour saisir l'opportunité. _Et maintenant que nous sommes tous les deux bien éveillés, que dirais-tu de me remontrer ce mouvement, celui d'hier ?_

Mike savait que Connie avait besoin d'être rassurée et ainsi prit tout son temps pour lui faire l'amour, lui murmurant sans cesse des mots doux à l'oreille. Apaisée, elle s'endormit rapidement dans ses bras.

Le lendemain matin, avant de se rendre au travail, Connie attira Mike à elle par sa cravate.

\- _On se retrouve ce soir chez Jack ?_

Mike passa ses mains autour de ses hanches et l'embrassa.

\- _Huuum, il me tarde déjà de te voir en robe de soirée…_

Connie ajusta le nœud de sa cravate et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres.

\- _Je t'aime Mike Cutter._


	2. Chapter 2

Mike soupira alors qu'il rejoignait Erica Gardner à Attica, se demandant encore pourquoi il avait accepté de rencontrer son client.

\- _Merci d'être venu Cutter._

\- _Plus vite je sortirai d'ici, mieux ce sera._

Ils récupèrent leurs badges et se dirigèrent vers le parloir réservé aux visites des avocats à leur client. Marcus fut amené quelques instants plus tard. Il serra dans ses bras son avocate et s'adressa à l'EADA.

\- _Mike, merci de ta visite._

\- _Que puis-je faire pour toi Marcus ?_

\- _Bonjour à toi aussi._ Puis faisant mine de chercher quelqu'un des yeux ajouta : _Tu es venu seul ?_

\- _Apparemment…_

\- _Comment va Connie ? Toujours aussi sexy ?_

Cette référence à sa compagne fit enrager Mike, qui se leva, prêt à partir.

\- _Tu n'as pas changé Mike, dès qu'il s'agit de Connie, tu cèdes à tes pulsions. Tu ferais bien de suivre le conseil que je t'ai donné en sortant du bureau du juge Taft._ Marcus croisa le regard désapprobateur de son avocate et leva les mains en signe d'excuse. _Ok ok… Mike je crois que je peux t'aider._

\- _Toi, m'aider ?! Je ne vois vraiment pas comment…_

\- _J'ai encore des contacts à l'extérieur Mike et je sais ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. As-tu déjà entendu parler de Jacob Lee ?_

Ce nom n'était pas inconnu à Mike mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir dans quelles circonstances il en avait eu vent.

\- _Dis m'en plus._ Mike se rassit, sa curiosité aiguisée.

\- _Mike, Mike, Mike, tout se paye ici. Je l'ai appris à mes dépens._

\- _Je t'écoute…_

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Marcus reprit la parole :

\- _Je suis disposé à t'aider à deux conditions : que tu m'accordes une remise de peine et que Connie te rejoigne sur ce cas._

Mike déglutit avant de répondre.

\- _Nous ne travaillons plus ensemble Marcus. Et quand bien même, c'est hors de question._

Marcus appela le gardien afin qu'il le ramène dans sa cellule.

\- _Mon offre reste valable jusque lundi. Réfléchis-y, réfléchissez-y ensemble_ , conclua-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de sortir.

##

Mike n'aimait pas particulièrement ce genre de réception où il faut faire des salamalecs et savoir se mettre en avant sans pour autant passer pour un arriviste. Mais pour Jack, Mike acceptait de se plier au jeu, d'autant plus qu'en règle générale il y retrouvait de vieilles connaissances datant de la faculté de droit. Ils se remémoraient alors leurs vieux souvenirs d'étudiants, de leurs premiers jobs de stagiaires et leurs premières erreurs aux inoubliables soirées. Au moins ce soir cela lui permettrait d'oublier momentanément sa rencontre avec Marcus.

Avant de se rendre chez Jack il avait pris le temps de rentrer chez lui pour se rafraîchir et enfiler une tenue plus appropriée à ce type d'occasion. Son costume trois pièces lui donnait encore plus d'allure que d'habitude et il savait que cela avait toujours son petit effet sur la gente féminine et plus encore sur sa compagne.

Il alla directement saluer et remercier le maître des lieux et lui signifia qu'il aurait besoin de lui parler au cours de la soirée. Mike parcourut l'assemblée du regard mais n'y vit aucun signe de Connie. Il s'arrêta pour discuter avec l'EADA chargé des crimes en cols blancs, Ryan Moore, toujours accompagné de son ADA, James Reverley, un jeune loup aux dents longues. Soudain Mike nota un changement dans le regard du jeune ADA et lui fit remarquer.

\- _Eh bien James, on dirait que vous venez de voir un fantôme._

Le jeune homme rougit, balbutiant quelques mots confus.

\- _Non… Pas de fantôme, juste…_

\- _Juste quoi ?_ l'invita à poursuivre Ryan.

\- _Messieurs, pardonnez mon impolitesse mais cette femme est juste d'une beauté incroyable._ Mike et Ryan se retournèrent afin de pouvoir eux-mêmes identifier la personne en question. _Elle est époustouflante… Croyez-moi, si l'occasion se présente, nous repartirons ensemble ce soir !_

Mike manqua de s'étouffer en constatant que James désignait Connie. A sa décharge, elle était rayonnante ce soir, sa robe bleu nuit sublimant sa silhouette. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, son visage s'illumina d'un large sourire.

\- _Mike, je crois que vous avez longtemps travaillé avec elle. Vous croyez qu'elle est disponible ?_

Mike ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à cette question, incapable de détacher son regard de sa compagne qui se frayait un chemin vers eux.

Connie salua d'abord Ryan qui lui présenta son subordonné.

\- _Je pense que vous ne connaissez pas encore James Reverley, mon assistant._

Connie lui tendit la main.

\- _C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Mademoiselle Rubirosa._

\- _Oh je vous en prie, appelez-moi Connie._

Après quelques banalités échangées, Connie se tourna enfin vers Mike. Jack observait la scène de loin et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant agir de la sorte, ne sachant comment se saluer pour ne rien laisser transparaître de la réelle nature de leur relation.

\- _Bonsoir Connie, je suis ravi de vous revoir. Vous êtes superbe !_

\- _Merci Mike, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus ! Excusez-moi Messieurs, je dois aller saluer Jack._

Alors que Connie s'éloignait, Ryan lança à James :

\- _Fermez donc la bouche James, cela en devient gênant !_

Cette remarque fit rire les deux EADA alors que James rougissait de confusion une nouvelle fois.

##

Plus tard au cours de la soirée, Mike put enfin s'isoler avec Jack afin de lui faire part de son entrevue avec Erica Gardner puis avec Marcus Woll. Jack tiqua quand Mike évoqua Jacob Lee.

\- _Attendez Mike. Vous venez bien de mentionner Jacob Lee ?_

\- _Vous le connaissez ?_

\- _Evidemment ! Son nom est apparu à plusieurs reprises récemment dans nos affaires. Connie a cherché à prouver son implication dans divers trafics, drogues, armes et j'en passe, sans succès. Il est extrêmement prudent et intelligent._

C'était donc la raison pour laquelle l'évocation de ce nom lui était familière : Connie avait dû mentionner son nom lorsqu'ils discutaient de leurs cas respectifs.

\- _Donc Marcus veut vous aider à le coincer ? Dans quel but ?_

\- _Il veut que l'on réduise sa peine…_

\- _Hum hum… Rien de plus ? Cette demande me parait bien peu ambitieuse…_

\- _Et il veut que Connie s'implique…_

\- _Bien sûr ! Connie est au courant ?_

\- _Non… Nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de nous parler en privé._ _Marcus nous a laissé le week-end pour décider._

\- _Inutile de vous mettre en garde Mike, vous savez mieux que quiconque de quoi Marcus est capable pour arriver à ses fins._

Mike et Jack continuèrent leur discussion pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un invité ne rappelle Jack à ses obligations. Mike le remercia et promit de le tenir au courant de sa décision avant de partir à la recherche de Connie. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver, entourée de plusieurs hommes qui lui faisaient la cour et visiblement peu à l'aise. Mike ne savait s'il devait se sentir flatté ou jaloux que sa compagne suscite autant d'attention.

\- _Pardonnez-moi Messieurs, cela ne vous dérange pas si je vous emprunte Mademoiselle Rubirosa ? Nous devons évoquer une affaire urgente._

Mika attrapa le bras de Connie et la conduisit à l'écart.

\- _Merci,_ soupira Connie, infiniment reconnaissante à Mike de l'avoir extirpée de là.

\- _Que dirais-tu de se sauver d'ici ? Je n'en peux plus de cette journée et je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser depuis que je t'ai vu arriver…_

Connie se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rougir, en vain... Ils récupérèrent leurs manteaux et sortirent le plus discrètement possible.

Une fois dans la rue, Connie attira soudainement Mike à elle et l'embrassa passionnément.

\- _Te voir dans ce costume m'a donné des frissons toute la soirée Mike ! Maintenant je ne rêve que d'une seule chose, te l'enlever !_

\- _Eh bien ma Chère, vous me surprenez ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé que la plus belle femme de la soirée finisse la soirée avec moi, éconduisant le reste de ses prétendants. Si tu savais à quel point tu me rends fou ! Dieu, cette robe…_

Mike ne termina pas sa phrase et lui rendit son baiser avec la même ardeur.

\- _Chez toi ou chez moi ?_

\- _Pourquoi est-ce que cela sonne terriblement sexy quand c'est toi qui dis ça ? Chez moi, ce sera plus près._

Les deux amants se hâtèrent de rentrer afin de poursuivre l'exploration des corps qu'ils connaissaient pourtant déjà parfaitement…

Allongée dans les bras de son amant, caressant son torse alors qu'il lui chuchotait des mots doux à l'oreille, Connie irradiait de bonheur.

\- _Tu me rends heureuse Mike. Je ne pensais pas ressentir cela pour quelqu'un un jour mais aujourd'hui je ne me vois plus vivre sans toi._

\- _Ya pihi irakema, n'est-ce pas ?_

Cette expression était devenue la leur, se la réservant pour des moments comme celui-ci.

\- _Ya pihi irakema._

Connie effleura sensuellement de ses lèvres la mâchoire de cet homme, complètement ivre d'amour pour elle.

Mike pourrait rester ainsi éternellement mais pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Marcus. Elle le prit de court.

\- _On devrait en parler, n'est-ce pas ?_

\- _Oui, on devrait… J'espère toutefois que tu ne pensais pas à lui quand je te faisais l'amour_ , la taquina Mike.

\- _Le seul qui occupe mes pensées à ce moment-là, c'est toi Mike, et uniquement toi. N'en doute jamais !_ Elle captura ses lèvres dans un baiser pour lui prouver.

\- _Marcus veut m'aider à coincer Jacob Lee en échange d'une remise de peine. Jack m'a informé de sa dangerosité et de vos échecs pour l'incriminer._

\- _Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange que Marcus cherche tout à coup à rendre la vraie justice ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas, il a tout perdu. Sa carrière professionnelle est fichue et avec une remise de peine, il pourrait au moins avoir une vie personnelle… Je ne lui cherche aucune excuse, pas après tout ce qu'il a fait mais il n'a plus rien à perdre._

\- _Tu as sûrement raison._

\- _Il veut aussi que tu m'assistes pendant l'enquête…_

\- _Quoi ? Pourquoi ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas…_ _Il nous a laissé le week-end pour en discuter._

\- _Est-ce qu'il sait pour nous ?_

\- _Non, je ne crois pas. Enfin il sait comment je réagis lorsque tu es impliquée… On n'a pas besoin de lui pour avoir Lee, on trouvera, peu importe le temps que cela prendra._

\- _Mike, on a essayé de multiples façons avec Jack, Lupo et Bernard. Il parvient toujours à nous échapper et continue ses trafics répugnants… S'il peut vraiment contribuer à mettre fin à ça alors j'accepte de t'accompagner sur cette affaire._

\- _Tu en es sûre ?_

\- _Oui. J'ai tourné la page et refermé le livre. Je veux qu'il le sache._ _Et je serais heureuse de retravailler avec toi, cela me manque…_

Mike pouvait lire toute la détermination dans son regard. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa.

\- _Bien. Et si à partir de maintenant, on ne pensait qu'à nous ?_


	3. Chapter 3

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la première entrevue entre Mike et Marcus, le temps d'organiser son transfert vers la prison de Rikers et de se mettre d'accord avec un juge sur les modalités de leur coopération. Connie avait littéralement croulé sous le travail ces derniers jours, et si ses interminables journées ne lui avaient permis de croiser Mike qu'en coup de vent, au moins cela l'avait empêché de penser à Marcus.

Alors qu'ils attendaient que Marcus leur soit amené depuis sa cellule, Mike jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Connie afin de s'assurer de son état. Si elle appréhendait cette rencontre, elle arrivait parfaitement à le dissimuler. Il l'avait à peine aperçu cette semaine, leurs échanges se limitant à quelques appels téléphoniques et des dizaines de messages. Et elle lui manquait… Elle croisa son regard et lui sourit. Plus que quelques heures et ils seraient enfin réunis pour le week-end.

Erica Gardner arriva, bientôt suivie de Marcus. Un large sourire se forma sur son visage lorsqu'il constata la présence de Connie.

\- _Connie ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! Tu es vraiment superbe et ces cheveux longs te vont à merveille._

\- _Tu as exigé ma présence pour nous livrer des informations sur Jacob Lee. Je suis là_ , lui répondit-elle, sèchement.

\- _Je suis impatient de travailler avec vous deux ! Vous m'avez manqué et sachez que je ne vous en veux pas du tout pour ce qui s'est passé. Et qu'en est-il de ma remise de peine ?_

\- _Tu n'auras droit qu'à un aménagement de peine, pas de remise. Le juge est disposé à examiner une demande de remise en liberté sous condition dans 2 ans…_

\- _Hum hum, je pense que je peux accepter cela._

Marcus tendit sa main pour sceller l'accord mais ni Mike, ni Connie, ne la saisirent. Marcus secoua la tête en riant à la situation.

Les quatre avocats s'assirent autour de la table alors que Woll commençait son récit. Il leur raconta les circonstances qui l'avaient amené à entendre parler des agissements de Jacob Lee puis à côtoyer certains de ces complices. Toutefois Marcus refusa de tout leur dévoiler d'un coup, préférant organiser différentes entrevues.

En sortant de la prison, Connie s'adressa à son compagnon :

\- _Alors que penses-tu de toutes ces révélations ?_

\- _Hum je pense que nous avons des pistes de recherche qu'il nous faudra creuser avec sérieux mais je pense surtout que nous sommes vendredi soir, que cette semaine fut dense et interminable, que je t'ai à peine vu et que tu me manques terriblement. Alors avant de nous pencher nuit et jour sur cette affaire, j'aimerais juste profiter de cette soirée avec toi…_

##

Un peu plus tard, au domicile de Connie…

Alors que Connie se prélassait dans un bain chaud, un verre de vin et de la musique classique pour l'accompagner, le mélange presque parfait pour évacuer toutes les tensions de la semaine, Mike s'affairait en cuisine pour leur préparer un dîner romantique. Il s'étonnait lui-même, lui qui pensait que les repas aux chandelles n'étaient définitivement pas son genre, il était pourtant fier du résultat. Oh bien sûr il n'avait rien préparé d'extraordinaire, il s'était juste appliqué à composer un repas digne de ce nom. Il tamisa ensuite les lumières et sélectionna quelques morceaux de musique pour parfaire l'ambiance.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, laissant traîner dans tout son appartement le doux parfum fruité de son shampooing et alla rejoindre Mike dans le salon, se positionnant dans son dos et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

\- _Je pensais que tu allais me rejoindre dans ce bain…_ lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Mike se retourna et glissa ses mains autour du cou de sa dulcinée pour l'attirer dans un baiser.

\- _Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en a manqué… Viens par là._

Il la guida vers la table soigneusement dressée et jouant son rôle jusqu'au bout, tira la chaise afin qu'elle puisse prendre place.

\- _Mike ! En quel honneur ?_

\- _J'avais juste envie que l'on passe une excellente soirée et parce que je suis un incorrigible romantique finalement…_

\- _Eh bien ça mon cher je commence à le croire !_

La soirée se déroulaient idéalement bien, chacun profitant du repas et de la compagnie de l'autre. Une fois le repas terminé et le tout, nettoyé et rangé, Mike saisit la main de Connie et avec un air grave, prit la parole :

\- _Connie… Je sais que toi et moi n'avons commencé notre relation qu'il y a quelques mois mais je sais aussi que je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Je t'aime et je suis prêt à aller plus loin dans notre relation, je ne veux plus passer de semaine comme celle-là, à ne se voir que le vendredi soir. Alors… Je me demandais si tu accepterais que l'on emménage ensemble…_

\- _Comment refuser après cette soirée ? Plus sérieusement, me coucher et me réveiller tous les matins dans tes bras est une chose à laquelle j'aspire depuis longtemps. Toi et moi, cela me semble si naturel, simple et évident. Je t'aime aussi Mike._

Elle se rapprocha pour l'embrasser doucement.

\- _Je prends ça pour un oui alors…_

La seule réponse qu'elle lui donna fut de l'embrasser de nouveau.

\- _Au diable la sauvegarde de la planète pour ce soir mais j'ai terriblement envie de reprendre un bain, accompagnée cette fois…_

\- _Dieu, Connie, tu n'imagines même pas l'effet que tu me fais…_

Dans leur bain, Connie, le dos appuyé sur le torse de Mike, les mains entrelacées, ils évoquèrent leur futur. Bien sûr ils étaient attachés à leurs appartements respectifs mais ils décidèrent qu'il serait plus confortable pour eux de prendre un appartement plus grand.

\- _Je veux une baignoire, définitivement…_ se fendit Mike dans un éclat de rire.

\- _Et il nous faut au moins une pièce supplémentaire… Je… Enfin nous n'avons jamais abordé la question mais puisque c'est la soirée… bref, Mike, tôt ou tard il faudra qu'on parle, j'ai besoin de savoir si tu as les mêmes projets que moi… Je sais que tu n'as pas eu la meilleure des enfances…_

Mike ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, devinant ce qui allait suivre.

\- _Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas d'enfants ! Au contraire… Je me sens prêt à leur offrir tout ce que je n'ai pas eu…_ _Je veux qu'on fonde une famille._

Connie apporta la main gauche de Mike à ses lèvres afin d'y déposer de doux baisers.

\- _Tu feras un merveilleux père, j'en suis sûre. Mais nous avons le temps, je veux juste profiter de toi pour l'instant, juste nous deux, si tu es d'accord…_

\- _On pourra quand même s'entraîner à en faire ? Histoire d'être au top le moment venu…_

Connie le frappa dans les côtes en riant avant de se lever, d'attraper une serviette et de sortir de la baignoire. Une fois sèche, elle laissa volontairement tomber la serviette sous les yeux enchantés de Mike. Tournant la tête vers lui, elle ajouta dans un clin d'œil :

\- _C'est quand vous voulez Cutter !_

Mike sortit immédiatement de la baignoire et ne prit pas le temps de se sécher avant de rattraper sa dulcinée et de lui murmurer quelques paroles à l'oreille qui la firent partir dans un éclat de rire merveilleux.


	4. Chapter 4

Le réveil sonna bien trop tôt pour un samedi matin.

\- _Huuuum, on est vraiment obligé d'aller bosser ?_ demanda Mike d'une voix endormie, resserrant son étreinte autour de Connie, allongée contre lui.

\- _Plus vite ce cas sera réglé, plus vite on sera débarrassé de Marcus…_

\- _Mais on est samedi !_

\- _Allez Mike, toi et moi sur une affaire, comme au bon vieux temps !_

Mike soupira et embrassa Connie dans le cou. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et lui murmura :

\- _Je me disais que puisque c'est samedi justement, que nous n'avons aucune obligation professionnelle et qu'il est encore affreusement tôt pour aller bosser un jour de congé, on pourrait prendre notre temps…_

Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui, se penchant pour l'embrasser. Mike posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et les remonta lentement jusqu'à ses hanches avant de lui retirer sa nuisette. Il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à sa poitrine, se redressant pour embrasser tour à tour ces deux parties de l'anatomie de sa compagne qu'il trouvait parfaites.

\- _Finalement je commence à l'apprécier ce réveil… Tu es tellement belle…_

Connie rougit alors qu'elle aidait Mike à retirer ses propres vêtements pour ensuite déposer de doux baisers le long de son cou, le faisant frissonner de plaisir.

Et ils répétèrent encore une fois leur plus belle gamme…

##

Une fois arrivés sur leur lieu de travail, ils s'installèrent dans l'ancien bureau de Mike - et désormais celui de Connie - où ils avaient leurs habitudes, un grand café en guise de motivation, avant de débuter leurs recherches. Dès qu'un élément leur semblait pertinent, ils le notaient sur le tableau blanc accolé à la porte donnant sur le bureau de Jack. Les heures défilaient et le tableau était noirci de noms, lieux et dates.

\- _C'est quand même étonnant que Marcus ait en sa possession toutes ces informations alors que sa réputation est complètement détruite après qu'il a voulu trahir son client._

\- _Je suis d'accord avec toi mais la force de Marcus a toujours été de savoir se placer, de savoir se relever après un échec. Il est charismatique, obstiné et… manipulateur. Il sait ce qu'il veut et sait comment l'obtenir. En commençant à travailler ici, je le trouvais assez impressionnant à vrai dire et il s'est montré charmant. Il ne m'en a pas fallu plus pour tomber dans le piège…_

Ni Mike ni Connie n'aimaient évoquer ce cas qui avait valu à Connie de se porter complice des agissements de l'ancien EADA. Mais le procès de Woll avait au moins permis à Connie d'affronter ses démons et de tirer définitivement un trait sur ce passé dont elle n'était pas fière. Mike lui sourit.

\- _C'était une erreur de jugement, tu étais jeune et influençable. On en a tous fait… Aujourd'hui, c'est un passé révolu et la suite de ta carrière prouve que tu es brillante, passionnée et douée dans ton travail._

\- _Je me souviendrai toujours de ta réaction quand tu m'as dit que tu n'aurais jamais pensé ça possible, lire la déception dans tes yeux, c'était…_

\- _Oh Connie…_ la voix de Mike se brisa à ces mots. _J'étais tellement blessé et jaloux de voir que tu avais pu avoir une relation avec un collègue de travail – supérieur qui plus est – alors que je pensais que c'était impossible. Je t'aimais déjà mais je me devais de cacher mes sentiments._ Il vérifia autour de lui qu'il n'y avait aucune autre trace de présence humaine avant de se rapprocher de Connie et de prendre ses mains dans les siennes. _Aujourd'hui, renoncer à ces principes idiots est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Tu me rends meilleur et surtout heureux._ _Et tu es coincée avec moi pour le reste de ta vie !_

Connie sourit franchement à cette dernière remarque et porta l'une de ses mains à sa bouche pour y déposer un léger baiser.

\- _Merci…_

Alors que leurs estomacs commençaient à se faire entendre, ils sortirent déjeuner et en profitèrent pour aller avertir les détectives Lupo et Bernard, heureux de pouvoir retravailler tous ensemble, des nouvelles pistes de recherche. L'après-midi reprit sur le même rythme, chacun essayant d'établir des connexions entre Jacob Lee et différents trafics. Mais ils savaient également qu'il leur faudrait attendre des éléments plus matériels et concrets comme des relevés téléphoniques ou bancaires pour étayer leurs suspicions. Aucun juge ne leur délivrerait de mandat, et encore moins un samedi après-midi, sur les simples allégations d'un avocat déchu, condamné pour complicité de meurtre. Il fallait qu'ils présentent de sérieuses preuves.

\- _On tourne en rond ! Sans preuves on ne peut pas demander de mandat pour avoir des éléments plus probants mais sans ces éléments plus probants on ne peut avoir de preuves… C'est le serpent qui se mord la queue !_ s'énerva Mike.

\- _Il faut reprendre toutes les affaires sur lesquelles nous avons travaillées avec Jack, on passe forcément à côté d'un élément. Et Marcus obtient bien ses informations de quelqu'un, il faut retrouver son informateur. Je dois aller à Rikers la semaine prochaine pour rencontrer un accusé dans une autre affaire. J'en profiterai pour demander la liste des détenus avec lesquels il est en contact, le registre des visites qu'il reçoit…_

Soudainement le visage de Connie s'illumina.

\- _Quoi ?_

\- _Je viens d'avoir une idée… que tu vas détester…_

\- _Dis toujours, au point où on en est, je suis ouvert à tout._

\- _Je connais assez bien un surveillant de Rikers, un ami de Doug, mon voisin. On a déjà eu l'occasion de sortir ensemble,_ puis voyant la mine défaite de Mike, elle leva les mains pour l'apaiser et préciser ses propos, _en amis… Doug m'avait invité à quelques-unes de ses soirées privées et il était là. Bref, il ne s'est jamais rien passé mais je pense qu'il a le béguin pour moi…_

\- _Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?_

\- _Donc je me disais que je pourrais peut-être utiliser cet avantage…_

\- _Tu veux dire utiliser tes charmes pour arriver à tes fins ? Mademoiselle Rubirosa, dois-je vous rappeler…_

\- _Mike ! C'est différent cette fois ! Premièrement je suis consentante, deuxièmement c'est pour coincer une véritable ordure…_

\- _Bien… Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?_

\- _Je pense que si je passais une soirée avec lui, à boire quelques verres, rien de plus, et en évoquant cette affaire avec Woll, il pourrait m'obtenir quelques informations ou du moins le garder à l'œil…_

Connie se saisit de son téléphone et proposa un rencart pour le soir même à cet homme, au grand dam de Mike…

\- _Oh mon dieu, mais tu es jaloux !_

\- _Non, non, pas du tout_ , se défendit Mike.

\- _Mike…_ Connie se leva pour faire face à son amant, passa ses mains autour de son cou et le rapprocha d'elle. _C'est juste un rendez-vous avec un ami, je ne joue pas avec ses sentiments, ce serait cruel._ Elle effleura ses lèvres des siennes avant de continuer, _il n'y a qu'un seul homme qui occupe toutes mes pensées et il est là, juste devant moi._

Mike approfondit leur baiser mais ils furent bientôt interrompus par la vibration du téléphone de Connie. Elle regarda la réponse s'afficher sur son écran et sourit.

\- _Eh bien on dirait qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à changer mes plans pour la soirée… Voyons voir…_ Mike sortit son téléphone et fit défiler son répertoire, s'arrêtant sur… _Carly !_

Connie le fusilla du regard.

\- _Nous avons définitivement un problème de jalousie !_ Mike partit dans un grand éclat de rire avant de de nouveau attirer Connie dans un baiser. _A quelle heure as-tu rendez-vous avec… ?_

\- _Paul… 20h au bar de Doug._

\- _Donc on ferait mieux de rentrer j'imagine…_

##

Pendant que Connie se préparait pour son rendez-vous avec Paul, Mike en avait profité pour organiser sa soirée et devait ainsi rejoindre Lupo et Bernard pour regarder il ne savait quel match de basket. Finalement cette soirée s'annonçait bien, il était ravi de passer du temps avec ses amis. Depuis qu'il collaborait avec l'Unité spéciale, leurs habitudes du vendredi soir s'étaient espacées et ils avaient beaucoup de temps à rattraper.

\- _Alors finalement, tu as prévu quoi pour ce soir ?_ lui demanda Connie depuis la salle de bain.

\- _Avec Lupo et Bernard, nous allons assister à la retransmission d'un match des Knicks contre les Cavaliers…_

\- _Je ne te savais pas fan de basket !_

\- _Je ne le suis pas… C'est plus pour passer du temps entre hommes, autour de quelques bières, tu sais..._

Connie sortit de la salle de bain, habillée d'un jean moulant, d'un top blanc et d'une veste de blazer marine. Un long collier accessoirisait sa tenue. Elle choisit en plus une paire d'escarpins à talons hauts, parfaits pour allonger sa silhouette, déjà pourtant longiligne.

\- _Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Je ne veux pas en faire trop, de peur qu'il s'imagine des choses mais je ne veux pas paraître négligée non plus…_

\- _Tu es parfaite… sexy et élégante. Le paquet total !_ Mike se leva du canapé pour la rejoindre. _Ne passe pas une trop bonne soirée sans moi_ , lui dit-il avec un air de chien battu. Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

\- _On se retrouve ici après ? Tu as le double des clés dans l'entrée._

Peu après le départ de Connie, Mike alla lui-même retrouver ses amis, déjà assis autour d'une bière.

\- _Alors vous êtes célibataire ce soir Mike ?_

\- _On peut dire ça. Connie a un rencard avec Paul, gardien à Rikers._

\- _Je me doutais qu'elle reviendrait à la raison, elle est trop bien pour vous !_ Alors que Mike roulait des yeux, Lupo partit dans un fou rire, bientôt rejoint par les deux autres amis.

La soirée continua dans cette bonne humeur, les trois hommes étaient manifestement heureux de rattraper le temps perdu et d'échanger à propos de leur vie personnelle. Mike leur annonça que Connie et lui allaient désormais vivre ensemble.

\- _Eh bien félicitation mon vieux ! Vous voilà un homme casé maintenant._

\- _Je suis un homme chanceux, Connie est merveilleuse._

Ils levèrent leur verre pour porter un toast à cette heureuse nouvelle. Mike laissa dériver ses pensées vers sa belle quelques instants.

##

Connie passait également une excellente soirée en compagnie de Paul, il était vraiment attentionné et charmant et elle s'en voulait presque de devoir lui demander une faveur. Elle ne savait comment aborder le sujet…

\- _Connie, je ne suis pas dupe. Si tu m'as donné rendez-vous ici ce n'est pas parce que tu as envie de sortir avec moi. Toi et moi c'est impossible, je l'ai très vite compris quand tu n'as pas arrêté de parler d'un certain Mike la 2nde fois que l'on est sorti ensemble. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis passé à autre chose aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs je suis avec quelqu'un, Iris, elle est infirmière et bosse ce soir, d'où ma présence ici avec toi._

Connie soupira de soulagement.

\- _Je suis désolée Paul, je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs. Je suis heureuse d'être là avec toi ce soir, je t'assure. Mais effectivement, j'ai une faveur à te demander. Voilà, je suis sur un dossier important et un de tes détenus est censé m'aider sauf que je n'ai aucune confiance en lui…_

\- _Et tu veux que je le surveille j'imagine…_

\- _Si tu peux juste faire attention à ses fréquentations, à ses visites, je t'en serai infiniment reconnaissante…_

Il lui fit un clin d'œil en souriant, signe de sa compréhension.

\- _Allez parle-moi d'Iris, comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? Je veux tout savoir !_

Et Connie put enfin se détendre et profiter de cette soirée, finalement très agréable. Lorsque Paul s'absenta pour aller commander deux autres verres, Connie en profita pour envoyer un message à Mike.

 _Je pense à toi, embrasse Lupo et Bernard pour moi._ _Je t'aime._

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, elle reçut un selfie des trois hommes, qui passaient visiblement un excellent moment…

Connie et Paul se quittèrent aux alentours de 1 heure du matin, Paul lui promettant de lui faire des comptes rendus réguliers des agissements de Marcus. Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, Mike l'attendait déjà.

\- _Hey vous ! Alors cette soirée ?_

\- _Eh bien finalement je suis heureux d'avoir passé du temps avec les gars, sortir du contexte du boulot, boire des bières, regarder un bon match de basket que les Knicks ont d'ailleurs largement perdu par plusieurs buts d'écart…_

\- _Sérieusement Mike ? Des buts en basketball ?_ Connie déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Mike.

\- _Et toi alors ? Tu es parvenue à tes fins avec Paul ?_

\- _Il m'a promis de garder un œil sur Marcus et de me rendre compte régulièrement de ses faits et gestes…_

Même si chacun de leur côté ils avaient passé une bonne soirée, ils n'aspiraient désormais qu'à s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre…


	5. Chapter 5

Lorsque Mike se réveilla le dimanche matin, il constata l'absence de Connie à ses côtés et ronchonna. Il regarda le réveil matin qui indiquait déjà plus de 10 heures… Sentant l'odeur de café parvenir à ses narines, il se leva pour constater que Connie était lovée sur le canapé en legging et sweat-shirt, faisant visiblement des recherches sur internet. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur le sommet de sa tête avant d'aller prendre le petit-déjeuner qu'elle lui avait préparé. Il alla ensuite s'installer avec elle sur le canapé, posant sa tête sur ses jambes. Tendrement, Connie passait ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant.

\- _Je me disais qu'on pouvait commencer à regarder les annonces de logement, se mettre d'accord sur ce qu'il nous faut absolument, l'emplacement, etc._

\- _Hum hum…_

\- _Quoi ? Tu as changé d'avis, tu trouves cela trop précipité ?_

\- _Non, non, bien au contraire, je suis heureux de pouvoir officiellement commencer cette nouvelle vie avec toi, je me sens vraiment prêt mais…_

\- _Mike ! Mais quoi ?_

\- _Voilà, je sais que tu aimes ton appartement et je m'y sens aussi très bien, d'ailleurs c'est pour ça_ _que je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi_ … _Donc je me disais que plutôt que de déménager tous les deux…_

Le visage de Connie s'illumina.

\- _Tu veux venir habiter ici ?_

\- _Si tu es d'accord…_

\- _Evidemment ! Attends 2 secondes, j'ai quelque chose pour toi._

Connie se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers son entrée où elle saisit le double des clés que Mike avait redéposé la veille pour les emballer rapidement dans du papier coloré. Elle revint vers Mike et lui tendit le petit paquet. Connie put lire l'émotion passer dans les yeux de son compagnon.

\- _Je t'aime vraiment Mike._

\- _Merci… Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point tu es devenue indispensable à ma vie. Tu as rempli tout mon cœur et tout mon être._

La passion qu'il mit dans son baiser acheva de la convaincre. Ne pouvant attendre d'être dans leur chambre, ils laissèrent parler leurs corps sur le canapé.

Allongée dans les bras de Mike, Connie dessinait avec son doigt les lignes des muscles du torse de son amant alors qu'il jouait avec ses cheveux.

\- _J'aime ce genre de dimanche : seulement toi, nue dans mes bras. Quelle meilleure façon de passer la journée ?_

Elle lui répondit en remplaçant son doigt par ses lèvres.

\- _Je devrais aller te faire de la place dans mon dressing. Cela me permettra de trier mes affaires…_

\- _Oh mon dieu mais du coup je vais avoir accès à ton tiroir à sous-vêtements ?_ _Et j'ai un droit de regard sur ce que tu comptes garder ? Promis je serai le plus objectif possible !_

Connie le frappa dans le ventre en riant.

\- _Petit malin !_

Alors que Mike alla se préparer, Connie commença à sortir l'intégralité de sa garde-robe, disposant le tout sur le lit en piles de hauts, jupes, robes, pantalons... Elle soupira devant l'étendue de la tâche qui s'annonçait. Mike la rejoignit bientôt, s'installant confortablement sur un coin du lit avec le journal du week-end. Il levait de temps à autre les yeux lorsque Connie demandait son avis et fut beaucoup plus concentré lorsqu'elle passa des pantalons moulant ses formes à la perfection. Mais il la trouva encore plus sexy lorsqu'elle se retourna simplement vêtue de l'une de ses chemises…

\- _Je ne tiendrai pas une vie avec toi si tu me provoques ainsi…_

\- _Promets-moi de me désirer toute ta vie et de me faire sentir quand je ferai moins d'efforts._

\- _Dieu Connie, comment peux-tu imaginer me laisser de marbre alors que tu es définitivement la plus belle créature sur cette planète ? Mais je trouve la perspective que tu aies besoin de me séduire forte intéressante._

Il se rapprocha pour l'embrasser et commença à déboutonner sa chemise mais résista à la tentation d'aller au bout.

 _\- Ce n'est que partie remise… Tu ne paies rien pour attendre._

Connie termina ses essayages et arriva à se défaire de l'équivalent d'une valise de vêtements qu'elle donnerait à une œuvre caritative. Ils décidèrent ensuite d'aller récupérer un maximum de vêtements chez Mike, le reste pouvant encore attendre quelques jours.

Au moment de quitter ce qui serait désormais son ancien appartement, Mike eut un léger pincement au cœur que remarqua Connie.

\- _Tu peux toujours t'en servir comme garçonnière…_

Mike lui saisit la main et l'entraîna, malgré ses protestations feintes et ses fausses excuses pour s'être moquée de lui, pour lui faire une dernière fois l'amour passionnément dans sa chambre…

##

Une fois ses affaires déballées, Mike regarda amoureusement Connie et prit sa main dans la sienne.

\- _Eh bien, c'est concret maintenant !_

\- _Tu ramasseras tes chaussettes et tu n'oublieras pas d'abaisser la lunette des toilettes !_ ordonna Connie sous le regard amusé de son compagnon. _J'ai toujours rêvé de dire cela !_

\- _Pffffff…_

Connie embrassa Mike sur la joue avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille d'un ton rempli de sous-entendus :

\- _Cela va être génial._

\- _Si on est aussi rapide dans toutes nos décisions, à ce rythme on sera marié dans 15 jours !_

Ils partirent tous les deux dans un grand éclat de rire, sachant pertinemment que tôt ou tard ce jour viendrait.


	6. Chapter 6

Alors qu'une nouvelle semaine commençait, Connie et Mike attendaient désespérément de nouveaux éléments avant de pouvoir poursuivre leur enquête sur Jacob. En se rendant à Rikers pour une autre affaire, Connie devait également rencontrer Marcus. Elle en profita pour prévenir Paul de sa venue. Si Mike n'appréciait guère de voir sa compagne se rendre seule voir Woll, il n'en fit pas mention.

Connie attendait patiemment que Marcus soit amené depuis sa cellule, elle avait installé un magnétophone devant elle afin d'enregistrer son échange avec son ex amant.

\- _Connie ! Enfin seuls… tu sais que tu hantes mes nuits et rends jaloux mes codétenus ?_

\- _Arrête ça Marcus !_

\- _Tu es épatante. Regarde tout le chemin que tu as parcouru depuis qu'on a travaillé ensemble. Tu n'es plus cette jeune assistante, facilement impressionnable. Tu peux être fière de toi, vraiment._

\- _Accorde-moi une faveur, garde tes compliments pour toi._

\- _J'ai changé Connie, et je suis sincèrement préoccupé par ta situation._

\- _Préoccupé ? Mais tout va bien Marcus ! On peut se mettre au travail maintenant ?_

Connie soupira d'exaspération.

\- _Es-tu heureuse ?_

\- _Pardon ? Tu te fiches de moi ?_

\- _Non ! Absolument pas !_

\- _Je ne répondrai pas à cette question._

\- _Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouves…_

\- _De quoi tu parles ?_

\- _Oh allez Connie ! Tu n'as jamais été douée pour mentir. Il suffit de voir comment il se comporte à chaque fois que tu es présente ou que je parle de toi pour se rendre compte que Mike est amoureux de toi…_

Connie le foudroya du regard, ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

\- _C'est bon ? Est-ce qu'on peut se mettre au travail ?_

\- _Tu réponds à mes questions par des questions, je connais cette tactique…_

Voyant que Connie ne lui céderait pas aussi facilement, Marcus renonça à son petit jeu, pour le moment… Il reprit alors ses révélations quant aux trafics de Jacob, précisant des lieux de rencontre, impliquant de nouvelles personnes, etc.

\- _Et au lit, il est comment ? Il te donne autant de plaisir que moi ?_

Connie manqua de s'étrangler à ces dernières paroles et le fusilla une nouvelle fois du regard. Elle s'apprêta à couper l'enregistrement mais fut arrêtée dans son mouvement par la main de Marcus se posant sur la sienne. Elle la retira immédiatement.

\- _Il fut un temps où nos contacts ne te dérangeaient pas…_

\- _Ecoute-moi bien Marcus. Je ne sais pas où tu veux en venir. Si tu ne m'as fait venir uniquement pour jouer avec Mike et moi, sache que je ne rentrerai pas dans ton jeu. Maintenant, toi et moi, on en a terminé._

Connie ramassa ses affaires et se leva pour partir.

\- _Connie, excuse-moi. C'était tellement tentant sachant que Mike entendra certainement cela… Reste, je souhaite vraiment vous aider._

\- _Oh vraiment ?_

\- _On fait le même métier Connie et…_

\- _On faisait le même métier avant que tu ne décides de passer de l'autre côté de la barrière._

\- _J'ai réfléchi à mes actes en prison. Je n'étais obnubilé que par l'argent et la notoriété, j'en avais perdu le sens de pourquoi j'avais toujours voulu devenir avocat._

La sincérité qu'il mit dans ses paroles convainquit Connie de rester. Elle reprit sa place en face de lui tout en le prévenant qu'à la prochaine remarque cela en serait définitivement terminé. Marcus termina son histoire, sans provocation cette fois-ci.

Après sa visite à Woll, Connie eut l'occasion de voir Paul, qui lui remit toute une série de documents concernant les faits et gestes de Marcus en prison, notamment le récapitulatif de ses visites et ses fréquentations. Connie le remercia chaleureusement et lui promit un dîner avec Iris.

##

Quand Mike rentra chez eux, il remarqua les affaires de Connie déposées sur la table du salon à côté d'une petite note manuscrite, à son intention.

 _Mike, je suis partie courir. Ne t'inquiète pas._

Il sut immédiatement que son entrevue avec Marcus s'était mal passée, Connie n'allait courir que lorsqu'elle avait vraiment besoin d'évacuer sa mauvaise humeur ou des tensions accumulées. Il fila dans la chambre pour enfiler une tenue plus confortable et prit soin de bien ranger son costume, ne voulant pas donner à Connie des raisons de s'énerver encore plus. Toutefois il savait comment faire en sorte de lui faire passer une agréable soirée…

Lorsqu'elle arriva, trempée de sueur, il était installé sur le canapé et lisait le journal. Elle sourit, satisfaite de s'être vidée la tête et heureuse de retrouver son compagnon. Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un léger baiser sur sa tête.

\- _Hey ! Je file prendre une douche rapidement et je te rejoins._

\- _Prends ton temps, je vais nous servir un verre de vin._

Elle revint 20 minutes plus tard s'installer à côté de Mike. Il déposa son journal et se tourna vers elle.

\- _Bonsoir vous…_ lui dit-elle d'une voix douce et suave alors qu'elle se penchait pour l'embrasser. La langue de Mike avait déjà le goût agréable du vin. Elle se saisit de son verre et en but une gorgée. Comme elle l'avait fait pour lui auparavant, Mike lui demanda si elle avait envie de lui en parler.

\- _Après le repas si tu veux bien… Je veux juste profiter de toi avant, sans parler du boulot._

\- _Cela me paraît raisonnable_ , lui répondit-il, capturant ses lèvres dans un nouveau baiser. _Tu sens si bon et ce vin a une autre saveur sur tes lèvres…_

Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre, silencieux, alors que Mike reprenait sa lecture et que Connie se saisissait du roman qu'elle avait entamé il y a peu, _Notre-Dame de Paris_. Elle mourrait d'envie d'aller à Paris depuis longtemps mais ne savait pas comment amener le dossier « vacances » sur le tapis… Elle saisit sa chance.

\- _Mike, nous n'avons jamais pris de vraies vacances ensemble et je pense qu'une coupure nous ferait du bien. Je sais qu'avec notre travail ce n'est pas évident mais cela va faire plus d'un an que je n'ai pas eu de vacances et toi non plus d'ailleurs…_

Mike la regarda, ses yeux brillants d'excitation. Cela l'incita à poursuivre.

\- _Je me disais donc qu'après ce cas, et si tu es d'accord, on pourrait prendre des vacances et partir…_

\- _Genre à Paris ?_

\- _J'en rêve depuis longtemps et y aller avec toi, ce serait formidable…_

\- _Huuuuum je ne sais pas…_ Mike fit semblant de réfléchir. _Aller à Paris avec toi, ville réputée pour son romantisme, visiter Le Louvre, Orsay, flâner dans les rues, goûter à la vraie gastronomie française…_ Ses yeux bleus brillaient intensément, trahissant ses vraies pensées. _Evidemment que je suis d'accord !_

Elle se jeta à son cou pour l'embrasser passionnément, un large sourire irradiant son visage.

\- _Bon, en attendant de goûter la meilleure cuisine du monde que dirais-tu de venir tester mes talents culinaires ?_

Leur dîner fut consacré à l'ébauche de leur projet de voyage, Mike essayant de se remémorer quelques souvenirs de la fois où il était venu en France alors que Connie l'écoutait, les yeux écarquillés.

De retour au salon, Connie passa ses bras autour du cou de Mike.

\- _Merci pour le repas et le reste…_

\- _Toujours…_ Mike déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et grimaça à l'idée de devoir se remettre au boulot alors qu'il aurait voulu faire durer ce moment. _Alors, qu'as-tu obtenu de Marcus ?_

Connie fronça les sourcils et détourna la tête.

\- _Qu'a-t-il dit ?_ insista Mike en forçant Connie à le regarder.

\- _Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il nous manipule, qu'il joue avec nous…_

\- _Tu as bien enregistré toute votre conversation ? Peut-être qu'une autre oreille pourrait aider…_

\- _Mike… Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée._

\- _Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Cela me concerne ?_

Connie hocha la tête, le regard triste.

\- _Il veut t'atteindre à travers moi. Je n'ai pas pu le couper, je suis désolée…_

\- _C'est un idiot. Il veut se venger de l'humiliation que nous lui avons fait subir._

Mike prit ses écouteurs, un bloc de papier et s'installa sur la table du salon, prêt à décortiquer toute l'entrevue. Connie s'installa en face de lui pour éplucher les documents remis par Paul. Les deux prenaient des notes, Connie surlignait quelques éléments et releva la tête lorsque Mike s'énerva, serrant les mâchoires et le poing au moment où Marcus faisait des digressions personnelles. Lorsqu'elle sentit la fatigue la rattraper, Connie lui fit signe qu'elle allait se coucher. Mike resta travailler encore quelques minutes avant de la rejoindre dans leur chambre. S'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte, il observait sa compagne.

\- _Je suis désolé…_

\- _Pourquoi ?_

\- _Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser y aller seule._

\- _Mike, je suis une grande personne._

Mike se rapprocha d'elle et saisit sa main. Elle replaça une mèche de ses cheveux égarée devant ses yeux brillants avant de caresser son visage et lorsque ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur ses lèvres, il les embrassa. Puis posant son front contre le sien, il ajouta :

\- _Si tu savais comme je t'aime…_


	7. Chapter 7

Le tableau blanc qui servait à noter les éléments de leur enquête était maintenant noir de noms, de dates et de lieux, si bien que les deux procureurs soupirèrent face au trop plein d'informations qu'ils avaient en leur possession. Connie eu la bonne idée de demander à ce qu'on leur amène un plus grand tableau afin de leur permettre de reprendre tout depuis le début. Le nom de Leland fut inscrit au milieu du tableau à partir duquel plusieurs branches partaient.

\- _Aucun de ces noms ne correspond aux visites reçues par Marcus_ , nota Connie en vérifiant les relevés fournis par son ami. _Pourtant quelqu'un doit être forcément en lien avec l'une de ces personnes sinon comment aurait-il toutes ces informations ?_

\- _Je vais appeler Lupo et Bernard pour qu'ils enquêtent sur chacun de ces noms… Il y en a certainement un qui a fait de la prison, a été un ancien codétenu d'une connaissance de Marcus…_

Mike sortit du bureau pour effectivement passer le coup de fil. Jack arriva à ce moment.

\- _Des avancées ?_

\- _On piétine. On a des noms mais rien encore pour coincer Leland._

\- _Et les informations fournies par Woll ?_

\- _Mike va les faire vérifier par les inspecteurs. Marcus est capable de jouer un double jeu…_

Lorsque Mike revint, il lui fit rapidement le résumé de la situation avant que Connie et lui-même ne se rendent au tribunal pour y plaider leurs cas respectifs. Ils se retrouvèrent beaucoup plus tard, bientôt rejoints par Lupo et Bernard venus leur rendre compte de leurs propres recherches. Ils firent rapidement le lien entre Woll et Leland en identifiant l'un de ses sbires comme étant le cousin de l'une des fréquentes visites reçues par Marcus. Certes cette information n'était pas décisive mais elle leur permettait au moins de relier toutes les pièces du puzzle. Ils travaillèrent encore de nombreuses heures, essayant de donner un sens à leur enquête.

Toutefois, leur enquête prit rapidement un virage inattendu lorsqu'ils découvrirent que tout cela n'était qu'une machination dirigée contre Jack et les membres du bureau du procureur. Depuis sa cellule, Marcus avait en effet orchestré, avec la complicité de Leland, sa vengeance en fabricant des preuves impliquant Jack, le faisant être le cerveau de l'ensemble des trafics de Jacob Lee. Evidemment l'innocence de Jack ne fit aucun doute, ni pour les inspecteurs ni pour Mike et Connie mais malgré tous leurs efforts, ils ne purent empêcher la divulgation de l'affaire dans les journaux. L'intégrité morale du bureau du procureur fut bientôt remise en cause et les deux procureurs devaient avancer prudemment et surtout rendre compte de leurs moindres faits et gestes afin d'éviter les accusations de partialité.

Une fois le lien établit que Marcus Woll se trouvait effectivement derrière toute cette affaire, Mike et Connie se rendirent à Rikers. Mike ne put contenir sa rage face aux provocations de Marcus et aux insinuations scabreuses sur Jack et Connie.

Une fois les deux procureurs sortis de la prison, Connie explosa :

\- _C'était quoi ça ?_

\- _Quoi ?_

\- _Ton attitude avec Marcus ? Tu joues à quoi ?_

\- _Oh parce que c'est moi le responsable de tout ça ?_

\- _Mike ! Tu vaux mieux que cela…_

\- _Il s'en prenait à Jack et à toi…_

\- _Et ? Je gérais la situation._

\- _Connie… Je suis désolé…_

Mais elle avait déjà tourné les talons, furieuse après lui comme il avait déjà pu l'expérimenter auparavant.

De retour au bureau, Connie se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Jack…

\- _Jack, je peux vous voir ?_

Jack fronça les sourcils, étonné du ton inhabituellement pris par sa subordonnée.

Connie relata ainsi à Jack l'altercation que Mike avait eu un peu plus tôt dans la journée avec Marcus et de leur dispute qui s'en était suivie.

 _\- Je ne le comprends pas._

 _\- Il a peur Connie…_

 _\- Peur ?_

 _\- De vous perdre._

 _\- C'est stupide !_

 _\- C'est un homme Connie, il voit en Marcus un rival et considérant votre passif…_

 _\- Il sait pourtant que Marcus n'a rien signifié pour moi. Il a agi comme si je lui appartenais et qu'il devait absolument protéger son territoire ! Je n'avais pas besoin de son intervention. Répondre aux provocations de Marcus, il n'y avait rien de pire à faire. C'est un idiot…_

 _\- C'est un idiot, certes, mais il est transi d'amour pour vous. Il pensait bien faire…_

 _\- Jack… Ne le défendez pas._

##

Alors que Mike était assis dans son ancien bureau, se perdant dans ses pensées en jouant avec la balle de baseball aux couleurs du NYPD que Connie gardait précieusement, il n'entendit pas Jack arriver.

 _\- Connie m'a parlé de votre altercation avec Woll._

 _\- Je suis désolé Jack, j'ai perdu mes nerfs._

 _\- On n'a vraiment pas besoin d'une plainte, vous devez être plus malin que ça._

 _\- Je sais…_

 _\- Vous savez quel est votre problème Mike ?_

 _\- Mon problème ?_

 _\- Vous avez peur._

 _\- De Marcus ? Vous êtes loin du compte Jack, croyez-moi._

 _\- Pas de Woll. Vous avez peur de perdre Connie. Depuis que vous savez qu'ils ont eu une liaison, vous êtes dans la confrontation. Ce n'est pas une bataille d'égo où la récompense est de repartir avec la fille. Cette récompense est à vous depuis longtemps. Vous êtes l'un des plus brillants procureurs que je connaisse alors ne mettez pas votre carrière en péril à cause de votre fierté mal placée. Vous allez perdre sur les deux tableaux._

 _\- Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi énervée et pourtant il m'est arrivé plus d'une fois de la mettre hors d'elle._

 _\- Elle sait se défendre seule Mike…_

 _\- Je sais. Elle est bien plus forte que moi à ce niveau._

Lorsqu'il rentra chez eux, Connie était déjà couchée. Il se déshabilla rapidement avant de la rejoindre dans le lit.

 _\- Je suis vraiment désolé Connie. J'ai été idiot de penser que tu ne pouvais pas gérer cette situation seule._

Connie se retourna pour lui faire face et d'une voix endormie, lui murmura :

 _\- Tu dois me faire confiance…_

 _\- Je te fais confiance…_

 _\- Je ne te reconnais pas quand tu es en face de lui, jaloux, possessif, arrogant… Ce n'est pas le Mike dont je suis tombée amoureuse. Et je ne suis pas le trophée de votre combat de coq._

 _\- Je sais… Excuse-moi Connie… Je suis un idiot parfois._

 _\- Tu es mon idiot, Mike Cutter et je t'aime._

Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Connie ajouta en l'embrassant sur la mâchoire :

 _\- Tu comptes les points de nos disputes ?_

 _\- Hum, tu es en tête…_

 _\- Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ?_

Mike éclata de rire, rassuré que sa compagne l'ait pardonné. Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux.

 _\- Je t'aime Consuela Rubirosa._

Elle sourit, l'embrassant de nouveau avant de s'endormir paisiblement dans ses bras…

##

L'affaire connut un rapide dénouement quelques jours plus tard grâce à l'obstination de Mike, Connie et des détectives. Jack observait ses amis ne pas compter leurs heures pour prouver son innocence et laver son image. Cela ne fit que renforcer son sentiment de fierté qu'il ressentait depuis quelques années déjà pour son équipe. Après la conférence de presse qu'il donna et qui lui permit une fois pour toute de faire toute la lumière sur cette affaire, il reçut ses plus fidèles soutiens dans son bureau.

\- _Mes amis, je vous remercie de votre soutien ces derniers jours. Je sais bien que jamais vous n'avez douté de mon innocence. Je ne sais pas quelles répercussions cette affaire aura sur nos carrières alors…_

Jack s'interrompit, sincèrement ému, et leva son verre de scotch, rapidement suivi par le lieutenant Van Buren et ses deux inspecteurs, et bien évidemment par Mike et Connie.

\- _Toujours Jack._

Les 6 amis restèrent encore un long moment pour profiter du dénouement heureux de cette affaire avant que Mike ne glisse quelques mots en aparté à Jack et ne se dirige vers Connie.

\- _J'ai encore quelque chose à régler, ne m'attends pas ce soir._

Sans en lui fournir de plus amples explications, il lui déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue et s'éclipsa…

Alors que Mike attendait patiemment que Marcus lui soit amené une dernière fois de sa cellule, celui-ci arriva, un rictus déformant son visage.

\- _Mike ! Quelle bonne surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir._

\- _Pourquoi Marcus ? Pourquoi t'en prendre à Jack ?_

\- _Cela fait 4 ans que je suis ici à cause de vous. Crois-moi j'ai eu le temps de préparer ma vengeance !_

\- _Tu as lamentablement échoué, une nouvelle fois… Toi et moi, on en a définitivement terminé. A partir de maintenant si tu t'avises de contacter Connie ou de t'en prendre à qui que ce soit de mon entourage, je te promets de faire de ta vie un enfer, Marcus._

Sur ces paroles, Mike se leva, prêt à quitter la pièce.

\- _Ma vie est déjà un enfer, Mike !_

\- _Et tu en es le seul responsable._

\- _Pitié Mike, toi et moi, on est pareil !_

Mike se retourna vivement, et d'un ton étonnamment calme lui répondit :

\- _Non Marcus, toi et moi, on ne sera jamais pareil. Jamais je ne franchirai cette ligne._

\- _Elle te rend mou, Mike._

\- _Tu sais quoi Marcus ? Quand je vais sortir d'ici, parce que moi je vais sortir d'ici, je vais rentrer auprès d'elle, parce qu'elle m'aime. Et quand je lui ferai l'amour ce soir, c'est moi qui occuperai toutes ses pensées et à aucun moment nous ne penserons à toi. C'est tout ce que tu as gagné Marcus, personne ne pense plus à toi…_

Mike quitta enfin la cellule, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

##

Une fois rentré à leur domicile, Mike fut accueilli par une Connie légèrement inquiète :

 _\- Tu étais passé où ?_

Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de sa compagne avant de l'embrasser.

\- _Je réglais un ultime détail à propos de l'affaire. C'est terminé maintenant…_

Connie arqua suspicieusement un sourcil mais n'ajouta pas un mot, se perdant une nouvelle fois dans ses baisers. Et comme il l'avait annoncé plus tôt à Woll, Mike entraîna Connie dans leur chambre…

##

Le vendredi soir suivant :

 _\- Alors on se retrouve là-bas ? Comme d'habitude…_ Mike laissa traîner ses dernières paroles.

 _\- Oh allez Mike…_ Connie passa ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon et l'embrassa doucement. _Cela ne me fait pas plaisir non plus de me cacher comme ça de tous nos collègues mais je ne pense pas que ce soit encore le bon moment…_

 _\- Le bon moment pour qui ? Je veux que tout le monde sache que nous sommes en couple, nous n'avons plus à nous cacher désormais. Et te voir à chaque fois courtisée par tous ces hommes alors que je dois juste taire mes sentiments…_

 _\- Mike… Je suis désolée…_

 _\- Pas autant que moi…_

Déçu, Mike se dirigea vers la sortie, sans un mot et sans un regard pour Connie.

Connie termina de se préparer, les paroles et l'attitude de Mike toujours à l'esprit. Il avait raison, ils n'étaient plus liés professionnellement par des liens de subordination et avaient déjà traversé ensemble quelques épreuves alors ce ne serait surement pas le regard de leurs collègues qui les effraieraient. Il était peut-être enfin temps pour elle de franchir ce cap…

Lorsque Connie arriva à la soirée de collecte de fonds, elle ne savait pas si elle devait aller à la rencontre de Mike ou juste laisser faire les choses. Bien qu'entouré de plusieurs collègues et visiblement en pleine conversation, Mike leva la tête et lorsque son regard croisa celui de Connie, il lui sourit tristement. Jack vint rapidement la rejoindre en déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue.

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ?_

\- _Quoi ?_ Connie se remit nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

\- _Oh allez Connie…_

\- _Je ne sais pas… Mike m'en veut de ne pas vouloir assumer publiquement notre relation…_

\- _Il est peut-être enfin temps pour vous de sortir du placard… Le seul à qui vous devez rendre des comptes, c'est moi et vous avez ma bénédiction. Vous êtes deux grands professionnels. En plus je parie que tout le monde se doute déjà de la nature de votre relation…_

\- _Comment ça ?_

 _\- Il n'y a vraiment que vous deux pour ne pas vous rendre compte comment vous interagissez. Quand vous êtes ensemble, c'est comme si plus personne n'existait autour._

Connie rougit à ces paroles sachant que Jack avait raison. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et d'un pas assuré rejoignit le groupe de son compagnon. Elle salua ses collègues puis s'approchant de Mike :

\- _Hey toi !_

Et devant leurs collègues médusés, elle embrassa chastement Mike sur les lèvres. Surpris, Mike mit quelques instants à comprendre ce qui se passait avant de répondre en prolongeant ce baiser. Ils se séparèrent et le regard qu'ils s'échangèrent en dit plus long que toute autre parole.

\- _Oh alors Mike et toi êtes…_

Mike coupa la parole à son collègue Ryan et passa amoureusement un bras autour de la taille de sa compagne.

\- _Ensemble, oui._

A la surprise de Mike et de Connie, Ryan se tourna vers le reste de leurs collègues avant d'annoncer :

\- _Ok les gars, les paris sont terminés et je crois que vous avez perdu…_

Plusieurs de leurs collègues sortirent alors de leurs poches des billets pour les donner ensuite à Ryan sous les yeux ahuris de Mike et de Connie.

\- _Oh allez les gars, vous deux c'était tellement… évident ! Ceci dit j'étais le seul à penser que vous le révéleriez ce soir..._

- _Et donc vous avez parié sur nous ?_

Un rire général parcourut la petite assemblée alors que Mike et Connie étaient médusés, presque gênés par la tournure des évènements. Un large sourire aux lèvres, Ryan alla déposer l'argent dans l'urne dédiée à la récolte des fonds pour cette soirée.

La soirée les sépara, chacun devant remplir ses propres obligations, mais voyant Connie seule devant la large baie vitrée admirant la superbe vue de New York la nuit, Mike en profita pour la rejoindre et de lui murmurer d'un ton rempli de sous-entendus :

\- _Que dirais-tu te t'éclipser ?_

Ces quelques paroles firent immédiatement rougir Connie.

\- _Quoi ? Là ? Maintenant ? Tout de suite ? Mike…_

\- _Oh allez, dis-moi que tu n'en as pas envie non plus…_

\- _Ce n'est pas la question ! On ne peut pas… Jack compte sur nous._

\- _Jack est d'accord et puis_ _personne ne s'apercevra de notre disparition…_

Connie soupira, consciente qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister bien longtemps à Mike. A vrai dire, elle détestait au moins tout autant que lui ces mondanités et n'aspirait qu'à retrouver le calme de leur appartement.

Marchant dans la nuit, un bras autour des épaules de sa compagne, Mike posa enfin la question qui le taraudait depuis quelques heures maintenant.

\- _Alors qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?_

\- _Qui, plutôt. Jack… Et toi. Vous aviez raison tous les deux. Je ne veux plus me cacher. Nous sommes ensemble et je compte bien te garder._

Mike s'arrêta pour l'embrasser.

\- _Je t'aime, tu le sais ça ?_

Et de nouveau ils s'embrassèrent avant de reprendre leur chemin. Un peu plus loin, Mike ajouta :

\- _Et on compte toujours les points ? Je reviens à égalité, non ?_

Mike éclata de rire avant que Connie ne le frappe gentiment sur l'épaule.


	8. Epilogue

Quelques mois plus tard, quelque part dans Paris…

\- _Mike, c'est magnifique !_

Connie n'en croyait pas ses yeux : une magnifique table était dressée sur leur terrasse, elle-même décorée avec goût de petites lanternes et de fleurs. L'air encore chaud de cette belle soirée d'été et les lumières de Paris ajoutaient au charme du moment.

\- _On se croirait dans un film… Tout est parfait Mike. Mais comment as-tu fait pour…_

\- _N'imagine même pas que je vais te révéler mes secrets !_

Mike se rapprocha de Connie, saisit l'une de ses mains qu'il porta à ses lèvres, simulant un baisemain.

\- _Ma chère, voulez-vous prendre place ?_

Et Mike se conduisit une nouvelle fois en parfait gentleman tout au long du dîner, complètement hypnotisé par la beauté de son amante, particulièrement rayonnante ce soir. Il saisit la main de Connie et sourit béatement.

\- _Tu es absolument divine. Je… Je…_

Devant son hésitation, Connie ne put s'empêcher de retenir son rire. Mike sourit en retour, ses fossettes se creusant alors qu'il baissait la tête, un peu gêné par la situation.

\- _Tu me rends belle Mike. Et tu n'imagines même pas l'effet ton costume provoque en moi…_ _Tu es incroyablement sexy habillé comme cela Cutter !_

Soudainement rassuré, Mike releva la tête et regarda intensément sa partenaire. Il repensait à cette journée et à la soirée qui s'annonçait…

Il avait profité du fait que Connie l'ait abandonné quelques heures en toute fin d'après-midi - un rendez-vous avec une ancienne camarade de la fac de droit désormais avocate en droit international et travaillant pour une grande entreprise américaine - pour préparer cette surprise sans éveiller ses soupçons. Lorsqu'elle était rentrée, elle avait été surprise de le trouver habillé comme pour les grandes occasions, en costume bleu nuit, chemise blanche et nœud papillon. D'une manière bien mystérieuse, il lui avait dit de se préparer pour une occasion très spéciale… Intriguée, elle avait joué le jeu, sortant de sa valise la robe rouge pour laquelle elle avait craqué la veille.

\- _Alors, tu m'emmènes où ?_

Mais Mike avait été incapable de formuler une réponse cohérente tant il était subjugué par la beauté de Connie, venue le rejoindre. Elle lui avait souri et déposé un rapide baiser sur la joue. Il lui avait alors demandé de fermer les yeux et l'avait guidé sur la terrasse de leur appartement de location…

La main de Connie serrant la sienne le ramena à la douceur du temps présent.

\- _Viens danser avec moi._

Ne laissant pas le temps à Connie de protester, Mike l'entraîna avec lui. La main droite autour de la taille de sa compagne alors que sa main gauche serrait la main droite de Connie contre son cœur, il se laissait porter par le rythme lent de la musique.

\- _Tu es fou !_

\- _Fou de toi ! Je n'y peux rien…_

\- _Mike… Merci. Cette soirée, tout ce voyage, c'est parfait… Tu es ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Je l'ai toujours su même s'il m'a fallu du temps pour l'admettre. Je te fais confiance, intimement._ Elle l'embrassa. Et encore une fois, c'était délicieux… _Je t'aime éperdument Michael Cutter._

\- _Eh bien… Je devrais faire cela plus souvent si j'ai droit à ce type de traitement après,_ lui répondit Mike dans un éclat de rire. Il redevint immédiatement sérieux, stoppant son mouvement et plongeant son regard dans celui de sa partenaire. _Connie, je veux tout partager avec toi, je veux être celui avec lequel tu réalises tes rêves et je veux que tu sois celle qui m'accompagne dans la réalisation des miens. Je veux qu'on construise ensemble nos propres rêves et surtout je veux être celui que tu rends heureux et qui te rend heureuse._ _Cela a toujours été toi… Il y a bien longtemps j'avais imaginé ce que devait être la femme parfaite pour moi, celle qui me soutiendrait personnellement et professionnellement. Tu es cela et tellement plus encore. Tu me forces à devenir une meilleure personne, tu me challenges et me stimules. Je sais que parfois je peux être un vrai con mais tu es toujours là, à apaiser mes doutes et mes craintes. Je te trouve magnifique, époustouflante, depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue. D'ailleurs, je ne m'en suis toujours pas remis._ Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, signe de sa nervosité. _Dieu, Consuela, si tu savais comme je t'aime…_

Puis il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste un petit écrin en velours bleu et l'ouvrit, avant de mettre un genou à terre…


End file.
